


Doll

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Unspecified Age, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Greyback loves pretty things. He loves to break them.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 358





	Doll

“This is what I love most about you,” Greyback said gently as he looked at Draco from where he was sitting on top of him, speared on his cock. His sweet pale skin was marked red along his neck, jaw, and the rims of his eyes. Greyback pinched a pink nipple, relishing in the sweet mewls his pet responded with. He’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He longed to destroy him. Greyback gripped Draco’s hips, holding him tightly on his cock and grinned. “I love how fucking eager you are to please me. You’ll do anything, huh?” Draco nodded, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He was such a good boy, small like a doll, and utterly fragile. It hadn’t taken him long to reduce Draco into what he was currently- desperate to obey. It pleased him greatly, seeing Draco cry, seeing him force himself to do humiliating things just because Greyback had asked him to. He loved this boy more than any he’d had before- none were so easy to manipulate as him.

Draco began to rock his hips like the slut he was, forcing Greyback’s cock to move inside him, fucking him. He was so pretty, Greyback thought as he cupped Draco’s dainty face in his large hand, letting his thumb slide into the boy’s mouth so he could suckle on it like a dummy. Merlin, with white skin like his, every slight mark showed up. He looked perfect.

Draco began to bounce on Greyback’s cock. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, impaling himself on the thick cock as if it was nothing. But, Greyback thought with a smug grin, the pain itching at Draco’s face told him that it was too much for him. Still, he fucked himself, hurting himself to let Greyback get off. “Good boy,” he hummed and licked his lips as Draco moaned in response. The boy loved to be praised, he loved the attention. It was how he’d started with him- he cared for him and nourished him, told him how lovely he was and how he was such a good boy. Draco ate it all up, and begged for more. Then, Greyback started the process of breaking him, turning him from a good slut into a mindless fucktoy. Soon, all he would long for was between Greyback’s thighs.

He knew the exact moment that Draco found the right angle to hit his prostate from the way his flushed cock twitched. He kept going, bouncing harder and faster than before, his own pleasure heightening his desire to obey. It was a trait that Greyback was working on erasing, but it was still early days. Besides, he loved the way Draco’s face looked as he felt pleasure- the erotic constricting of his face and open, panting mouth: a work of art.

Draco came, crying out loudly. Greyback chuckled. He’d sounded like a fucking girl. Cum splattered over them both, hot and sticky and dripping down Draco’s stomach. Despite his orgasm, Draco didn’t slow down his pace, ramming himself on Greyback’s cock as if he was born to do so. His face was contorted in pain and he began to cry out. He looked delightfully erotic, pounding himself so forcefully whilst crying about the overstimulation. His perfect little toy, his perfect fucking whore.

“Stop!” He screamed out, “Master, please stop. It hurts, stop!” Greyback laughed at his little protests. The boy must have been losing his mind, not in control of himself. That made him happy, knowing that Draco was enduring this pain for  _ his _ pleasure and ignoring his own desires. The precious thing wanted to stop getting fucked, yet  _ he  _ was the one continuing it. Dumb whore, he thought as he sunk his claws into the boy’s skin. The feeling of his tight hole and the combination of his pleas and moans finally worked Greyback to his peak. He ejaculated hard, pumping cum into Draco’s tight, little hole. He grunted as he did so, squeezing harder into Draco’s hips. The boy had stilled, letting his ass drink up his master’s cum, then slumped forward onto his chest. Greyback’s cock slipped out with a pop. He pulled Draco in, wrapping his arms around him. He was hot and sweaty and his face stained with tears. Greyback pressed a kiss to his head, letting the boy drift off to sleep. He  _ had  _ worked very hard, after all, if the cum leaking out of his asshole was anything to go by.

Greyback grinned and dragged his teeth along the boy’s flesh. One day, he thought, nibbling gently enough to not pierce the skin. One day, he might reward the boy with his special gift. But only when he no longer needed him.


End file.
